


Columbia mission 2: Return to Earth.

by TordEkaStarSun



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hold on to your hats, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sad, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: After thousands of successful missions delving into space these ten astronauts are ecstatic to return to Earth. Our hero of the story,  (Black), and their crew is busy repairing their quaint ship to prepare for re-entry of Earth’s atmosphere when they’re attacked by one of their crew members gone rouge. It is then they realize that there might be an outbreak of a parasite simply known as ‘Imposter’.They’ve read the reports. They knew the risks. Yet nothing could have prepare the crew for what horrors they were going to face. Blood, drama, murder, fear, love, tears, hatred. The list goes on as the crew plays against the hidden monster in a game of deadly chess. One by one crew mates are ejected or killed.Follow the adventure and stick to your whits, maybe you could have helped saved some lives.
Kudos: 1





	Columbia mission 2: Return to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my friend challenged me to write her a fan fiction using elements from Among us. Long story short I had a basic plot line within a day and a loose structure within the next two. So here we are! The first chapter is to be released the Sunday following the creation of this book. I will be updating Biweekly (or whenever I feel like it.)  
> I’m not following the rules of the game EXACTLY but the majority of the rules are the same. You could figure out who the killer is but it will not be obvious. I will make it so that people aren’t just throwing out guesses but at the same time I will NOT be confirming nor denying anything related to who the killer might be. I will NOT be answering questions related to the plot but will be willing to answer questions about the characters.  
> This book is mostly for enjoyment purposes and isn’t meant to be taken too seriously (unless you got the money to publish it 👀). Enjoy! May your mind serve you well~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to our grand adventure.

_“Shhhhhhhh.” The soft hiss of hair from behind one’s lips in the universal symbol for hush invaded his hearing. He looked around and found himself floating in the vastness of space. Earth hanging in the inky black behind him while he blinked his tired eyes at the being before him. It seemed to have taken the shape of a woman and was made of light. “Do not return” She whispered to him and he slowly shook his head. The woman’s face hardened while what appeared to be thorny tendrils erupted from her neck and descended upon him. He went to scream but he’d seemed to have lost his helmet. His death was silent as the tendrils struck him straight through his left eye and then there was nothing_

“AAAAAAAAH!” Black screamed as he shot up in bed. His bare chest felt a rush of uncomfortable cold as the air hit his warm body. He inched his hand up toward’s his face and felt his face where the woman had struck in his dream. There was no blood running down his cheek nor was he missing his vision more than normal. “Why won’t they stop?” He wondered aloud then let out a soft sigh, seven years exploring space and he was still paranoid something beyond horrible was destined to happen. He felt like such a joke and was reaching for his glasses when the door to his room slid open with a metallic clunk. 

“Another bad dream?” Black slid his glasses on while pushing matted hair from out of his eyes. He’d have to put gel in later. He looked up to find that standing there was their mission specialist, Purple. Black had always liked Purple, she was an incredibly sweet and smart woman. Ever since he’d first signed up for the mission he’d been so fortunate to have been partnered with her. Often attempting to show off or making small comments just to see her cheeks turn a soft shade of red. It complemented her green eyes wonderfully.

“Yeah... it’s the same one every damn night now. I don’t think I can go a day without it.” Black chuckled hopping out of the bed and then stretching out his body. Putting on full view how toned he was. He was pleased to see the other had started to blush. 

“Hu, you’d think that you’d have stopped having those since we’re going home today. Well put on a shirt and you can come tell me more about it at breakfast?”

“I’d love to.” Black watched as the wall slid shut again and waited for the retreating footsteps to completely fade before making his move towards his wardrobe. He spent little to no time choosing what he’d wear that day, each outfit was the same anyway. A simple gray bodysuit comprised of condensed protective materials with black strips accenting different parts of his body. He often found himself regretting the fact he’d chosen such a bleak color since it didn’t really show up on his uniform. The suits were all made the same way, only the color fluctuating between different people. Each of the suits where made so that one could just slide on their helmet and attach their oxygen tank then walk right out the airlock, no reason to struggle with pointless baggy suits anymore.

When Black had finished getting refreshed, revisiting his hair as planned, he slid open the door to his room and made his way down to the cafeteria. He was unsurprised to find that most of the others had already congregated there as well. There was Green and Lime, a couple would were absolutely obsessed with plants making them suitable botanists for their mission. Black often had fun chats with Lime. She was hard to understand at first being extremely Irish, even so, Black had found a way to understand her words. It was interesting to speak with her since she was from Earth just like him. At the same time, her husband Green seemed to get jealous if they were together too long. He was a short man, even shorter than his wife, and seemed to be proud of it even if it wasn’t ideal, ironically having been born and grown up on Pluto. 

Then there was Cyan, she was a complete mystery hailing from some planet galaxies away. She never would talk about her home and was remarkably young when they’d started the mission. She hardly spoke to them about herself but rather would spend her time talking about what she’d learned since she was their Specimen specialist. 

Then there was Orange and Yellow, the twins. Orange was an extremely hard worker and was an amazing pilot, he’d never once let us down. He was the man you could count on for everything and the only thing Black could say about him was that he was big. Very big. Just a mountain of muscles and standing at a massive eight-foot seven. To be fair he came from a different planet where the gravity was much easier on his people. While his sister Yellow was very lazy and tended to only do the bare minimum but she’d never let the crew down either since she was the navigator. 

There was white he was a quiet type too and wasn’t even human and was a very goal-oriented creature. He often spent his time reading and writing reports. He was their scribe and left no detail out. The alien also had a bit of a soft spot for Cyan and when he wasn’t working would just watch her work. 

The crew’s mechanic was Brown, he was a chill guy and worked mostly on engine repairs and wiring. He kept the morale on the ship high with his jokes but admittedly Black noted that he was more distant than usual. Last but not least was the ship’s captain, Red. If there was anyone better suited to be a crew member they couldn’t find them. Red was a man who took nobody’s shit no matter what. He was said to hail from a planet made of pure ice and snow. That he had fought creatures bigger than bears with his own hands. He was admittedly full of himself but it was just part of the job description. “Black! Black over here!” Black’s attention was pulled away to find Purple had collected his rations for that day for him.

“Don’t believe I can feed myself?” He asked upon approach. It was a joke and yet, Purple seemed none the wiser.

“Well no I just wanted to-“ Black smiled and held up a hand.

“Purple, darling, I was just teasing you.” She pouted as he explained himself and crossed her arms leaving Black to have to apologize. “Oh come on Purple you know I didn’t actually mean it right?” She turned to him and gave him a halfhearted punch in the shoulder.

“You can be such an ass sometimes.” She hissed while Black only chuckled, rubbing the now sore spot. 

“Yeah yeah, you love me.” He snorted but Purple’s face remained serious.

“Well, I’ve actually wanted to talk to you about that you know? We’re going home today and I have to know, who am I to you?” Black was taken aback by Purple’s words and before he could ask she continued. “I. Black we’ve been on this mission for years. You seem to really enjoy my presence but at the same time, you tease me and call me names. You treat me like I’m something exhausting one second and then the next you’re trying to console me. Then you’re either calling me names or telling me how lucky you are to have me around. You,” She paused “need to make up your mind before we get back to Earth. Who am I to you? Just a friend? Or something more.” Her words really struck black and he opened his mouth to explain himself.

Black loved her dearly, he felt strongly towards her and wanted only the best for his mission specialist. At the same time, he didn’t know if he was ready for a real commitment. They’d spent so much time together it was almost intimate at this point so he didn’t understand why he was so hesitant. “I-” He started but the sound of a spoon hitting a pot over and over again stopped him dead in his words. He could see disappointment register on Purple’s face but turned away to find that their interrupter was Red. The man was standing proud and looked very pleased.

“Well everyone, today marks the end of our journey together. It was a real pleasure serving with all of you and cannot wait to share our stories with the wife.” He winked then pulled out a holo tablet. “We just have a few tests to perform and a couple of repairs on the insulation tiles on the departure shuttle then we’ll be ready to land.” The crew began to cheer but Black felt a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach so he turned to Purple to find she was just as happy as the rest of the crew. “Suit up everyone and head for the airlock. We’re going home.” Black watched as Purple stood up and frowned.

“I thought you wanted-”

“You can tell me later.” Purple grinned then departed with the rest of the crew leaving Black to decide on finishing up his meal or joining them. A few more spoonfuls of their bland cereal and he was tearing after them, helmet tucked under his arm.

The crew spent quite some time outside the shuttle repairing the tiles, Black having been tasked with welding them in place while Purple handed him new tiles when he requested. The job was spent in silence since neither felt like talking while Red barked orders at them. Occasionally one of them would attempt small talk but it was of no use, their breakfast conversation left a heavy feeling in the both of them. “Alright, that’s the last of it.” Black called turning the oxygen off for his torch then began packing it away. “How’s the rest of the shuttle?” He asked attracting the attention of Red. 

“Brown is the only one we’re waiting on, he’s having a bit of an issue with his torch apparently. Something about not enough oxygen flowing through the tube. Bullshit if you ask me, his torch burns perfectly fine.” Black looked over to see that Brown had halted in his job making their captain very distraught. The Red clad man marched over to their technician and crossed his arms. “Are you trying to keep us? Come on Brown what the hell is wrong with you? Have,” Their captain stopped dead in his tracks “HAVE YOU DONE NOTHING? You have been sitting there for the last two hours doing NOTHING?” He demanded and watched as Brown slowly turned his head towards Red. 

“I haven’t been doing any of my tasks Captain. For the last three months. Yet you somehow never noticed.” Black watched closely as light made its way into Brown’s helmet and he froze. Crawling up the sides of his helmet were the same tendrils he saw in his dream, twisting and writhing in hunger. 

“What the fuck are you?” Red whispered.

“You’re never going home. None of you are.” Brown purred softly whilst licking his lips. The tendrils pulsed and the helmet around Brown’s head shattered. Black watched in horror, he could hear but the dull screams and curses over the coms of his other crewmates. He watched as their crewmate’s head broke apart turning into the tendrils that began thrashing about trying to strike whatever it could. Blood hung uncomfortably in the zero-gravity environment and stained Red’s uniform.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK! GET INSIDE NOW!” Red ordered and everyone followed suit. Dropping tools and leaving their work in the midst of their tracks. All rushing for the lock yet Black remained frozen. 

_’It’s the thing… the thing from my nightmares…’_

“BLACK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Purple screamed from the airlock entrance, all their members were now crowded together doing their best to push past each other to get inside. It would seem that Black had been too captivated watching the mass of tendrils to try and preserve himself.

“FORGET HIM!” Yellow’s voice came over the comms to which he assumed Purple had answered shut up too but he was far too busy worrying about the tendril that had managed to grab his ankle and yank him back. 

“I’ll get him! Get inside!” Red had yelled and then run to Black’s aid trying to wrestle the tendril from around his ankle but it did no good as a second appendage shot straight through his shoulder, effectively opening up his suit. That was enough to bring Black back to reality. Pain. Pain was a good way to ground himself even as he screamed. “NO! Purple stay back!” He heard Red scream as a third tendril struck through his thigh. 

“Purple, leave!” Black tried to yell but his voice was forgotten as white-hot-searing pain began to flow through him from where he had been cut. He choked as he tried to speak and through his fading vision he watched as the rest of the unruly appendages struck through Purple’s chest. “N-no…” He croaked unable to prevent himself from passing out.


End file.
